


Make a wish

by suziesu74



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: Arthur remembers the night he shared with Curt.





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from the end of the movie.
> 
> I love the film and have since it was released. I watched it again the other night and decided that i would write the ending that I wanted lol.

The beer was still dripping off his fingers as the light reflected off the emerald pin in Arthur’s hand. His eyes scanned to see if Curt had stayed around long enough to see that he had received the gift that he had bestowed. Disappointed at the sea of young faces that stared at him with confusion. Convinced that the shock on his face must be bewildering, all of them unaware that their beloved Tommy Stone’s former lover had graced them with his presence.

_Curt fucking Wild_

**_“Make a wish.” Those rough tones tempered with softness and Arthur arched his back driving Curt’s cock deeper. The skies alight with stars as they shot across the night as if showing its elation at the lovemaking below them._ **

Shaking his head to dislodge the image, Arthur put the sticky pin in his pocket, the music from the jukebox drifting over him and he was powerless not to let the memories wash over his very soul.

“ ** _Come closer.”_**

**_“Don’t be frightened.”_ **

**_“What’s your name, favourite colour, song…movie?”_ **

**_The splash of beer on his face as it erupted from the can in Curt’s hand felt like a baptism. Arthur licked his lips and smiled, Curt’s eyes flared with fire at the sight and climbed down from the wall he sat on to prowl towards the teen._ **

**_“I…” Arthur’s words lost on his tongue as Curt pressed their lips together, the kiss soft. Arthur’s heart skipped at the tender treatment, his kisses with the others from the band had always been lust filled and edged with desperation. He could feel his cock hardening in his tight trousers and he suddenly felt exposed, frightened that his lack of experience would put the older man off._ **

**_Curt must have sensed a change in mood and broke away from the gentle kisses to look into the younger man’s eyes. Arthur turned his head from the gaze and Curt reached out to gently take his chin and turn his head to him, his thumb across his lips._ **

**_“Don’t be nervous.” He soothed and Arthur blushed._ **

**_“I’ve never…you know.” He lowered his eyes again and was reluctant to look up and see disappointment in the blonde’s eyes._ **

**_“Fuck,” Curt exhaled, “That’s fucking hot,” he leaned forward and kissed Arthur with a sharper edge, the kiss tempered with growing lust, “It’s ok man, I’ll make it good for you.”_ **

**_The younger man gasped and Curt took advantage of the parted lips to thrust his tongue inside, elated as the teen returned the kiss with equal desire, their tongues duelling wetly. The chipped nail polish fingers caressing his skin and Arthur felt on fire, eagerly allowing Curt to take off his shirt and press their chests together, the cold air heavenly on his heated skin. Curt’s guitar callused fingers brushing against his nipples and the teen whimpered into the kiss._ **

“You ok mister?” a soft female voice breaking through the myriad of memories bombarding Arthur’s brain, he came back to himself and felt his cheeks flaming with embarrassment as he looked at the girl he had spoken to earlier looking at him with concern.

“Yeah…sorry,” he tried to smile and hoped that it reached his eyes, “Switched off for a second.” He laughed. She smiled at him and he was glad that he had given her the pass as she seemed a sweet kid, he shuddered as the jukebox began to play Tommy Stone’s new single.

He had to get out of there, the air suddenly felt thick and cloying, his heart beating fast in his chest. Offering the kid another smile as he rushed from the bar, pausing briefly on the steps leading outside to get his breath and steady his heart. He closed his eyes and was immediately drawn back to that night ten years ago. Flashes of images and his breath caught in his throat.

**_The scent of Curt filling his lungs as he breathed him in, his lips stretched wide around the girth of the older man’s cock. Feeling an insane need to giggle at how much bigger it was than the boys in the band, the need lost as Curt tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged him closer. The head of his shaft nudging the back of his throat and he instinctively swallowed causing Curt to buck and moan at the sensation._ **

**_“Yeah…yeah…fuck kid.” Curt chanted over and over, Arthur pulled off with a lewd slurp._ **

**_“Arthur…my name’s Arthur.” He was shocked at the roughness in his own voice. Curt looked at him with lust filled bleary eyes and smiled._ **

**_“Fuck…Arthur..Arthur.” stroking the back of Arthur’s neck and pulling him back to his cock, which Arthur eagerly lapped at the drooling head. The night air chilly but Arthur could barely feel it as the heat between them increased, pressing kisses along the length and wallowing in the moans that filled the quiet air. Curt’s hip thrusting forward when Arthur took the head of his cock between his lips again and slowly swallowed him down. The teen revelled in showing off the one thing he knew he excelled at if the boys in the band were telling him the truth and judging by the moans of pleasure reaching his ears it was definitely true._ **

**_The taste of pre-come spilling freely down this throat and he knew that the older man was getting close, Arthur was torn between wanting to taste Curt’s release and stopping to allow the man to do whatever he wanted to him. The decision made for him as Curt pulled him off his cock, both of them keening at the sight of Arthur’s saliva joining him to Curt’s throbbing erection. Curt grabbing Arthur and pulling him into a filthy kiss, seemingly spurred on by the taste of himself on the younger man’s tongue. Arthur moaned as deft fingers quickly freed him from his trousers and wrapped around his cock. The calluses added a hint of roughness to the slow torturous hand job that Curt bestowed on him._ **

**_“Please.” Arthur begged and Curt deepened the kiss, pushing him against the wall, the brick cool and coarse against his back. The sensation rather than taking away from the experience added to it and Arthur felt like his flesh was on fire. The need building between them and the younger man struggled to breathe as overwhelming desire washed over him, a feeling that he had never felt before. Whimpering as the kiss was broken and he was abruptly turned, his cock saved from brushing against the brick as Curt pulled him back at the same time. The feeling of the older man’s cock rubbing against his arse made Arthur nearly come, he took a calming breath._ **

**_“Relax baby,” Curt whispered and slowly pressed hot kisses down Arthur’s trembling back, the teen screamed with surprise as Curt parted his arse cheeks and dived in , swiping his tongue over the furled pucker “mmm you taste good.” Curt murmured before delving with his tongue, the pucker twitching at the feeling of the vulgar kiss._ **

**_“Oh God…Curt…CURT!” Arthur screamed as the guardian ring was breached by the agile tongue, the appendage alive like a slippery serpent as it twirled and filled his clenching channel. The sound of fervent lapping made Arthur blush, his body a myriad of sensations and his nerves were forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Any embarrassment at the act being performed on his body outweighed by the need building, Arthur yearned for Curt to fill his body. “Please…Curt…please.” His mouth felt dry and he found that he couldn’t put into words what he craved, luckily Curt could read his mind._ **

**_“Want me to fill you up?” he asked and pressed kisses to Arthur’s smooth buttocks. The younger man nodded frantically as he tried to speak. The words dying on his tongue as Curt circled his pucker with his fingertips, soft moans spilling from the teen’s lips as Curt pressed his fingertip inside. The blond almost came at the feeling of the smooth virgin channel gripping his finger and leant closer to spit on his fingers, Arthur gasped at the filthy sound. His gasps morphed into full out moans as he felt the older man breach him with what felt like at least two of three fingers, the saliva slicking the way. He reached down to touch himself and wiggled his hips, making Curt’s thick fingers brush against something inside that made him see stars._ **

**_“Fuck.” Arthur shouted and Curt let out a soft huff of amusement, deliberately brushing against his prostate again and drinking in the sweet sounds freely falling from those luscious lips. The younger man whimpering with disappointment and need as Curt withdrew his fingers._ **

**_“Don’t worry,” He spat into his hand and slicked his rigid cock before lining up with the loosened entrance, “I’m going to make you see stars.” He could feel Arthur trembling as he slowly pushed inside. Soft moans from both of them echoed into the night air and Curt took it as slow as he could, filling the shivering teen until he bottomed out. Pulling back and fighting not to just take the teen in front of him as Arthur’s body gripped his cock so sweetly._ **

**_“Hey.” Arthur whispered as he looked up at the night sky, the spaceship showering them with stars and he arched back into Curt’s embrace._ **

**_“Make a wish.” Curt’s words filled with awe at the sight and he thrust forward as he spoke, soft poetic words filled the night air with alongside the sounds of their love making._ **

Arthur brought back to reality by the sounds of people talking loudly as they walked past the bar, the scent of cigarette smoke lingering as he approached the exit. The sidewalk slicked with rain and he shivered at the cool air, taking a deep breath and the scent of fresh cigarettes filled his lungs, noting for the first time that tendrils of smoke were drifting by him. A sudden overwhelming need for a cigarette grabbed him and he turned to ask the nearby smoker for one.

Curt stood by the doorway, his hair damp from the rain filled air and a soft smile on his lips, the cigarette hanging seductively from his mouth.

“Come closer,” he whispered, his voice rough and for a moment Arthur wasn’t sure he had heard correctly, “Don’t be frightened.”

“What’s your name?” Arthur replied with a smile of his own.

“What’s your favourite colour, song?” A hint of humour in the blond man’s voice.

“Movie?” Arthur asked a little breathlessly as he took a step towards the man that he had fallen in love with that night on the roof, ten years ago.

“Make a wish…Arthur.” Curt closed the distance between them and Arthur pulled the man into a kiss.

__  
  


 


End file.
